A need exists for a health meter software program that enables multiple users to simultaneously view the status of process safety integrity and health in real-time for a facility, while regulatory compliance is being implemented and/or maintained.
The present embodiments meet this need.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.